


Flowers and Egg Salad

by Montanagirl009



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montanagirl009/pseuds/Montanagirl009
Summary: B'Elanna and Seven have a lunch together in the park
Relationships: Seven of Nine & B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	Flowers and Egg Salad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [70thousandlightyearsfromhome (ShayneyL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/gifts).



Soft pink petals fell lazily, swirling across the ground. A faint smell of freshly made pastries filled the air. A woman sat under the tree observing the petals decent. Curiosity mingled with sadness crossed her face. She sat as if waiting for someone. She did not shift much; she seemed to sit rigidly even though her face seemed relaxed. “Seven, it’s a surprise seeing you here,” a voice jolted her from her thoughts, and she looked at the source. “B’Elanna, I was hoping to run into an old friend here.” Both women laughed conspiratorially. B’Elanna sat next to Seven on the ground. She looked at Seven’s faintly graying hair. “It’s been eighteen years since we first had lunch at this park. It was a celebration on homecoming and family. It is good to see you.” B’Elanna chuckled, “I guess it was my turn to bring lunch, cause I forgot.” Seven smiled reached behind the tree and pulled out a basket, “I had already planned for it. Today is egg salad sandwiches, grapes, chips, and soda.” B’Elanna looked appreciatively at the meal, “Is it your Aunt Irene’s recipe?”   
“No, I decided to try a new recipe given by a friend of mine.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, she said it was a ‘damned good salad’”  
B’Elanna laughed until tears were streaking her face. She turned to Seven laughed some more and then had to work to catch her breath.  
“Of course, if you are concerned that it will be unsatisfactory, I have prepared ham and cheese sandwiches.” Seven looked at B’Elanna almost hopeful. “Seven, the salad is fine. I don’t know why I laughed. Maybe, it is just a symptom of a busy week.”  
“Miral graduates in one week. I have received an invitation from Admiral Paris and Julia to go to her graduation bash”  
“That’s the problem! Julia planned the damned thing and now I have to help her with it. I had wanted a small celebration; she wants to invite the whole Alpha Quadrant! The Peta’Q!” B’Elanna looked shocked momentarily. “I might be a little frustrated at the whole affair.”  
Seven suppressed a giggle, “I can help as well and give her pointers on how to do this efficiently.”  
B’Elanna leaned against the tree. A smirk crossed her face. She took the sandwich offered by Seven. She took a bite. “Well, Seven, as your friend said it is a ‘damned good sandwich.’ I hope you packed more.” Seven rummaged through the basket and came up with a whole plate of them. “Thank you, Seven. So, I think you should definitely help. Julia would appreciate it and maybe a few efficiency pointers would help her.”  
“I am glad I can be of assistance.” B’Elanna laughed, reached for another sandwich and a soda. She thoughtfully chewed the sandwich. “Say, Seven could you make some of this egg salad for the graduation celebration?”  
“Gladly.”  
Both women sat in a contented silence. “I can hardly believe eighteen years ago we met at the park and we have managed to meet every day on this date.” B’Elanna mused.  
“The homecoming ball was exhaustive for everyone.” Seven added, “And besides friends find time and ways to see each other.”  
“Seven years ago, you almost didn’t come because you were having a hard time with your implants. I was worried about you; I sat on the bench hoping you would be okay.”  
“And I walked up sat by you, and I had to greet you before you responded. The doctor had managed to find one of his ‘miracle cures.’”  
“I am glad he did, I don’t like the idea of losing one of my best friends.”  
“Likewise.”


End file.
